


You Twist To Fit

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Set post tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Even and Cascabel are late in opening the diner (post-tm).





	You Twist To Fit

**Author's Note:**

> For jam

It wasn’t easy finding moments to themselves, nowadays. Between running the diner and doing the occasional favour for an old friend or two they didn’t have time for anything like a regular date night.

Then again, nothing about their partnership, romantic or otherwise, had ever been regular. Date nights could happen just as well in the early morning. It wasn’t as though time followed any particular schedule in the Mirage.

Cascabel arched towards Even, giving him a better angle to untie his apron, the cutlery they had been setting out lying forgotten on the counter beside them. Cascabel tangled his hands in the tendrils of Even’s hair, the dim light from between the closed blinds illuminating Cascabel’s smile as Even’s fingers fumbled at his apron ties.

“You always do the knot so complicated,” grumbled Even.

Cascabel leant down to kiss him. “I wouldn’t have put it on at all if I’d know you were planning to sweep me off my feet this morning.’

Even grinning. “Off your feet, huh?”

He slid his hair tendrils around Cascabel’s waist, lifting him slightly as he pulled Cascabel closer towards him. Cascabel laughed, his breath puffing against Even’s lips before he kissed him again.

Even let himself get swept away in it, gasping as Cascabel slid his legs around Even’s waist. He stepped backwards, one hand reaching out behind him to search for the booth seats. He sat down, Cascabel settling in his lap. He could feel Cascabel grin against his mouth, nipping at Even’s lip as his hands slid down Even’s chest. Even arched against Cascabel, his hair gripping the back of the seat, mimicking the way his fingers clutched at Cascabel’s shoulders.

Cascabel hummed, pleased, his hands sliding under the fabric of Even’s thin t-shirt, pushing the fabric upwards, exposing his skin to the cool morning air. Even’s whine was partially muffled by Cascabel, the ending of it trailing louder as Cascabel ducked his head to mouth at the spot under Even’s jaw where two plates of his new body met, sensation sparking as Cascabel ran his tongue along the join.

Ever the thorough engineer, Cascabel had run many, many tests since Even’s body had begun to change, fascinated by everything from the altered sensations of his new body to what it needed to fuel it. With anyone else it might have been tedious work, but Even had thrilled at being under Cascabel’s intense gaze, memorising the way his husband’s eyes would flash with interest at every new thing he discovered.

Sensation, certainly, had been a big one. His skin overall was tougher, less sensitive than when he’d been an entirely human life form, but the thin joins that made up the plates of his body were easily manipulated under Cascabel’s fingers.

Even’s mind buzzed as Cascabel applied  _ just enough _ pressure to one on Even’s thigh, making him shudder. The joins of the plates felt entirely connected when Cascabel did that, the sensation rippling across Even’s body and sinking low into his belly.

Even groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping his head forward to rest on Cascabel’s chest. He rolled his hips against Cascabel and felt his husband repeat the motion, slower this time. Even moaned, the sound muffled where his face was pressed into Cascabel’s chest.

He felt Cascabel’s hands go to his shoulders, pushing him back against the booth. Even panted up at him, his eyes following the flush down Cascabel’s neck. He knew from experience that the flush of his skin travelled down Cascabel’s chest, like a trail for Even to follow. Cascabel bit his lip, pulling Even’s attention to his mouth.

A band of light flashed over Cascabel’s face through the blinds as he bent down to kiss Even again, his fingers tracing over the thin joins across Even’s chest. Even groaned again, sliding his hands down Cascabel’s back, encouraging to motion of his hips and smirking a little as he felt Cascabel harden against him.

Cascabel gasped, grinding down against Even, pressing his face into the crook of Even’s neck.

“ _ Divines above _ I wish we didn’t open in like ten minutes,” said Cascabel.

It took Even’s fuzzy mind a few moments to focus on something other than Cascabel on top of him to understand Cascabel’s words.

“Oh, yeah,” said Even.

His fingers found the hem of Cascabel’s shirt, toying with it a little before his slid his hand inside, up the warm skin of Cascabel’s back, grinning at Cascabel’s gasp. Cascabel, not to be outdone, ran his nails lightly along the joins on Even’s chest. Even bit back a moan, pulling Cascabel down for another kiss.

“I think that clock’s fast” said Even when they broke apart for air. “I think we actually open in twenty minutes-”

Cascabel nipped at the join on the underside of Even’s jaw.

“Or thirty minutes, actually. Maybe even forty.”

Cascabel chuckled, the sensation of it against his skin making Even shudder.

“I don’t think the clock is fast-”

Even slipped a hand between them, his fingers clumsily palming the bulge in Cascabel’s pants.

“But maybe I could be convinced of another reason,” gasped Cascabel.

“Uh, what if-” Even paused, mouthing at Cascabel’s chest through the fabric of his shirt. “It’s a holiday?”

“What-  _ oh, babe, that’s- _ ” Cascabel broke off with a groan. “What holiday?”

“The, uh, my husband is super hot holiday,” said Even, saying the first thing that came into his head.

Cascabel huffed a laugh. “I thought that was why we opened late last week.”

“It’s a recurring holiday,” said Even.

“Recurring, huh.”

“Basically continuous,” said Even.

“I think you’re right,” said Cascabel, his hands sliding back into Even’s hair, “I’m sure you are, actually.”

The tendrils of Even’s hair curled around Cascabel’s wrists, pulling him closer. Even tilted his head up to kiss him again, deepening it as Cascabel groaned, hips arching up against Even’s hand.

“I should put a note up on the door,” panted Cascabel, “or something.”

Even’s grip tightened around Cascabel’s wrists. “I’ll make one tomorrow.”

Cascabel laughed. “Already planning for tomorrow?”

“What can I say?” said Even, grinning up at him, “I’m a big fan of the holidays.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
